Professor Layton And The Curious Dream
by Alvin-Seville-Lover
Summary: Just a fic about a dream I had. Yes, I am in this. And there are a few little spoilers for Unwound/Lost future/Last time travel. And a spoiler for one other PL game I do not know the name of. Oneshot


"Professor?" I said, wandering into the kitchen.  
It was 9am on a Saturday and I had just woken up. The professor was at the counter making a strong cup of tea. "Yes Dear?" He asked me.  
I stretched and sat down on the leftmost kitchen chair. "I just had a deeply puzzling dream."  
"Oh?" The professor asked, taking his tea and sitting opposite me. "Tell me about it" He said.  
"Well.." I started.

~Start dream flashback~

I wandered into the kitchen from the front door and straight to the table, where a lone cup of tea was waiting for me. I checked the clock. 3pm. Professor wouldn't be home from the university for another two hours as he had to give another few pupils a catch up lesson as they had missed out and their original teacher was sick, so I guessed I would be looking after Luke when he came home in half an hour.  
I took a sip of the tea and immediately winced. It was a cold cup of Citrus Classic*, the one tea that Rosa makes for me which I hate. I drained the cup in the sink and wandered back to my seat at the kitchen table, but not before pulling a puzzle from my back pocket that the professor had given me for the walk to school that morning. Unfortunately I hadn't managed to work it out as it rained the whole way to school and believe me, puzzles don't like rain. I was glad to get my hands on the thing as it had been on my mind ever since I set foot out into the rain at 7:15 am that morning.  
I started on it. It was one of my favourite puzzles, the kind where you had to get an object from one end to the other, but had to move blocks out of the way first.

I had been at the puzzle for a while, flicking blocks furiously this way and that and moving the object up and down, only to find the object ended up back in its starting position. Just then the front door came open with a bang and I heard the holler of "Professorrrrrrrrrr! I'm home!"  
I shouted back, "Hi Luke! Its Me!" while not being able to believe how long I had been working at that puzzle, only to get nowhere at all. I rose from the table and put the puzzle back on a nearby shelf, only stopping to pick up a blue satchel I had not seen before. I shook it off and hung the satchel on one of the chairs, before taking up my position on the kitchen chair.  
Luke came in the kitchen too after a while, now barefoot, but the rest of him was dripping wet and his teeth were chattering. "H-hi Chloe.. brrrr!"  
"Oh look at you!" I giggled. "You're soaked! But what happened? Did you want to swim in the pond with the ducks?"  
"N- no" Luke chattered, pointing a finger to the window.  
I turned around to look and realized it was now pouring rain.  
I twisted back after a while to face Luke and rolled my eyes. "Typical weather. Now shoo! - out of those wet clothes and into some warm ones while I make cocoa" I said.  
Luke licked his lips and ran back down the hall and up the stairs. I heard him running across the landing and I laughed to myself before standing up and shuffling to the counter to make the cocoa.  
I placed Luke's cup of cocoa on the right side of the table, before shuffling back over to the counter and making myself a hot mug of oasis berry, the kind of tea I liked. Though, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the puzzle I had been working on carelessly wedged between two jars filled with bite-sized puzzles on a shelf. I took the puzzle down, straightened it out and then placed it in the middle of the table, before reaching over to the counter, taking my mug of tea and sipping it, and then sitting down, my tea sloshing a bit but I didn't care.  
Luke came back downstairs then, kitted out in his blue pyjamas. He took the seat with the cocoa near it and rested his head on his arms. Normally, he wasn't allowed to do that when the professor was around but I guess those rules didn't apply when the professor _wasn't_ around.  
I mirrored his moves and looked him in the eye. "Luke, two problems" I said, taking on a serious tone.  
Luke jumped. "What?"  
"One is that I cannot solve this puzzle" I said, taking the puzzle and waving it in the air, sloshing lukewarm oasis berry tea onto the floor.  
Luke just laughed and opened the puzzle up. "I'll clear the smaller blocks while you move the big ones" He then proceeded to (very quickly) move all the purple blocks away into indentations scattered around so there was a bit of a path, though I still had a lot of moving to do.  
I moved an aqua block into an indentation on the left and moved the biggest block into the goal. I then moved a few blue blocks in the right next to the aqua one and placed the block from the goal to where they once were. I finally dragged a red L-shaped block to the edge of the goal so there was just enough room for the object to get through. Last but not least I put the object in its goal and cheered as I collected up a grand score of 36/50 picarats.  
I glanced at the clock. That puzzle had taken barely five minutes, and the professor would be home in half an hour. I grinned at Luke and bit back a laugh.  
"So whats your second problem?" Luke asked me. I turned my body to unhook the blue satchel from my chair and held it toward him. "Whos is this?" I asked.

"Oh no!" Luke cried out, standing up. "I gotta go out and I gotta go now!" He said in fast forward.  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
"A friend of the professor has given me a delivery job. The stuff I'm delivering are in there with their locations attached. I've gotta go out now 'cause the professor will be so mad if I don't! He'll.. He'll.. I don't even want to think of what he will do!" Luke said, looking as if he was about to burst into tears at the very thought.  
"Well.. What If I go rush out now and quickly do the deliveries?" I said gently.  
Luke sighed and looked at his bare feet. "Okay.. I guess.."  
"Oh, wait.." I said nervously. "What if the professor finds you here, but the satchel not? You'll have to hide or something!" I said determinedly.  
"No.." Luke said, before gulping. "I'll have to face the music. Th- thats what a gentleman does" Luke said, voice wobbling.  
"Okay.." I sighed, taking my macintosh down from its hook, which was oddly in the kitchen. "You will be fine, right?" I said.  
Luke nodded slowly.  
I still had the satchel in my hands so I set off.

I pulled the first package out of the bag. It was addressed to Granny Riddleton who had set up her shack in the park. I put the package back in the satchel and walked on, wind whipping my face and freezing droplets of rain landing on my face.  
The only other problem I had now was making sure I didn't even do so much as cross paths with the professor as I knew me and Luke would be found out.  
I stepped onto the damp grass - being hidden behind all those trees meant nobody could see me. Mud squelched onto my only boots and twigs flew down into my face. I could tell my hair was going in all directions and would be a nightmare to brush in the morning. I pushed matted hair out of my eyes and realized I was at the local park. I pushed the rusted gates a few inches open and managed to slide through them.  
My eyes scanned the park until I found a slightly-wonky chimney poking up though the trees. It seemed Granny Riddleton wanted to keep away from someone too. I begun to run for it, heading for the trees and pusing twigs out of the way that brushed against me. I found her cottage - which seemed colossal up close - and pushed open the damp door. Granny Riddleton was there to greet me.  
"Lost a puzzle?" She asked knowingly.  
I shook my head. "Pa- package for you" I said, running out of breath.  
The old gal took it excitedly. "Oh, thank you! Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked. Then she stopped and looked me up and down.  
"Ah." She said.  
Granny Riddleton turned her back and took a bit of a potion out of a bottle. She turned back to me and sprinkled the stuff in her hand onto my cold right hand.  
Then all the mud seemed to melt from me.  
I grinned, amazed, before walking back out from the warmness to the cold air of London.  
I pulled the next package from the damp bag. It was addressed to someone at Luke's primary school in the math department. I nodded to myself before running through the trees, their sharp branches scratching my face. My feet slipped on the wet mud but I didn't stop. My eyes were aiming for the park gates.  
I (By luck, actually) slipped right at the last minute but went through the gates.I got myself up and set off north, for the school. The building wasn't far off in the distance so I started running again until I got in front of the building. It was still open as the teachers had to work for a few hours after school too, but why they had to was beyond me. I slipped through the reception and saw my old hated 6th grade teacher, Mr Petit watching over the few kids who, like me, actually had to come back to school for some unknown reason. To annoy him, I deliberately wiped my now muddy feet on the floor, leaving a smear going along the wooden floor for a while, but sadly he didn't spare me a glance.  
I stepped through the double doors at the far end and turned down a few corridors in rapid succession. Thankfully, I still knew how to get to the math block as I had once gone to this school last year and many before that, before I left for comprehensive. The sad thing about that was that I still had to go outside to get to the math block. I sighed and trudged out of a white plastic door nearby which led to maths. I turned a corner once the bitter outside air hit me and tugged at yet another plastic door, only this one was to go IN the math block. I checked the package quickly again, to see what room I had to deliver to. Room 66. I scanned each door until I got to the bottom one, which was Luke's class, and also mine when I was once there. I knocked, as I had now learned to do, thanks to Professor Layton and then entered. The teacher smiled when she saw me. "Ah, Chloe! What brings you here?"  
"Well, Luke had to do a delivery job but he's.. sick so I have to do it for him. Here's a package for you!" I said to her. I knew lying wasn't proper becoming of a gentleman or lady but I didn't really want to tell her why I was really doing the job. I took her package out, which was a little damp but still intact, and gave it to her. She smiled warmly.  
"Thank you" She said. "Say hi to Luke for me too" she added.  
I nodded and went out, glad to have now finished. I left the math block but as I was going back inside the main building I bumped into yet another teacher as she was rushing off with a load of packages and boxes. She stopped and looked me up and down, beginning to recognise me. "Ah, Chloe!" She said after a few moments. "How have you been?" She dropped a package on the floor and bent to pick it up.  
"I'm fine thank you." I said calmly to her.  
I waited for a reply but realized she was deep in thought. I was about to turn around to leave but she tapped me on my shoulder with her ruby-red nails. "Wait, Chloe.. Could you drop this package off to room 48 on the music corridor?"  
I blinked, and though I saw it was getting dark out and I needed to leave, I accepted her request. I blinked again. "Pardon? What room?" I asked. She was beginning to rush off but turned around for a few seconds. "Room 48!" The teacher called as she turned back and hurried off.  
I put the medium package in the blue satchel and set off behind her, for the music corridors. I soon lost her as she turned in the opposite direction for one of the art rooms, dropping packages as she went but not realizing. I snickered to myself and turned my back on her, letting the noisy racket of drums and other instruments guide me to the right class.

Breathless, I leant against the wall to catch my breath. After a few moments I stood up again, the delivery satchel banging my hip as I swivelled north on my foot to the music door. Again, I knocked politely and entered. The music teacher (A short one at that, but lets keep that to ourselves) was struggling to put music sheets in a cupboard, as she would tip a few in but others would float to the floor. I shuffled to her and picked the sheets up.  
"You dropped these." I said politely. She turned to me and smiled, wearing startlingly black lipstick.  
"Thank you" She replied. "Your name is?"  
"Chloe" I replied brightly. "I'm not in primary school though" I said the last words while twiddling my thumbs.  
She laughed. "Well, girl, you look too old to be in nursery."  
I giggled too. "Sorry, I can't chat for long.. One of the teachers asked me to give you this" I unlatched the lock on the satchel and handed her the single package in my bag. Goth music teacher smiled. "Thanks"  
I smiled at her modestly, before leaving.  
Skidding down the hall, I had just got to an intersection when a dark blue blot caught my eye. I moved next to it and whispered to him, brow furrowing.  
"Legal Lu-?" I was cut off by his hand covering mine.  
"Ssh!" He hissed, adjusting his cap. "I was just mobbed by a bunch of fangirls! The sound of any one of my names slash nicknames sends them running and screaming!"  
"I don't blame them!" I grinned.  
"Can you do me a favour?" He asked me after a few moments.  
"What?" I asked.  
He handed me another brown package and the mere sight of it made my tummy lurch. "Send this package to the professors office in Gressenheller University. Its just down the road. Oh, and whatever you do, do not squeeze it!"  
I nodded, one eyebrow raised. I took the package to safety in the satchel and was about to dash off, when I remembered something. "What's in it for me?" I asked, eyebrow still raised.  
Legal Luke puckered his lips.  
I was enlightened. "Kiss? For me?" I asked slowly, making sure I had understood and got the message.  
Legal leant against the wall, folded his arms, narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I'll be waiting here"  
I dashed off as quick as possible.

"Out the school out the school out the school!" I hummed to myself as I turned random corridors and skidded down others. Out of the music block I came, into the math block. Down two corridors, out of the math block. Reception, through the school door!  
Outside, I leant against a wall to yet again catch my breath. I scanned the few buildings in the distance, hoping to find the university. I saw nothing and came out of the school, onto the main road's pavement so that I could get a better view.  
I finally saw the university not far from a hill, toward the left. It was hard to miss really!  
And so, I set off again, feet thudding the tarmac pavement as much as possible. My eyes were locked on that little building.  
...But then I saw the hill.  
It was an extremely grassy and steep one, much bigger than it had seemed a few steps (Miles?) ago. I sighed, ready to give up, thumping myself down on the dirt. But that sexy little Clive voice in my head kept replaying as if he was a video tape with a scratch on it.  
My brow furrowed deeply as I stood up, determination in my eyes. "IM COMING FOR THAT KISS CLIVE!" I screamed as I ran up the hill, soft, breadcrumb like dirt spraying behind me slightly.  
I got to the top feeling like I had just climbed a mountain. Well, I nearly had.  
The university was practically right in my face now. I ran down the other side of the hill which landed me on a road, but I didn't care. I kept on running which at least got the dirt from the soles of my shoes off. And there it was.  
Gressenheller university.  
I stepped back on the pavement and walked the remaining few steps inside the university. Gladly it was still open despite the time. I grinned and wandered over to a dark hall which had a few classrooms down it.. Unfortunately, someone was stood in front of me.  
I looked up, praying with all my might it wasn't the professor. It wasn't, thank goodness. It was Dean Delmona.  
"Aren't you a little young to be in a university?" He asked me curiously.  
"Yes. Yes I am." I said determinedly. "I just need to put something in the professor's room. Professor Layton." I said.  
"Okay. But you need his key."  
My heart sank. "But.. where do I get it?"  
Dean laughed. "You just need to be good at puzzles!"  
I wrinkled my nose in confusion. Dean stepped aside for me to go ahead and then began to walk off, but then I remembered something.  
"Wait! He isn't still in there is he?"  
Dean turned around. "Hershel? Well, I tell you I haven't seen him leave, actually. I know he was teaching another class and his equipment for that class was in his office, so there's a good chance he is in another class but his door is unlocked. Still, you won't know until you find out!" He said, heavily hinting.  
"Thanks" I said to him, beaming.  
"Glad I could be of help" He smiled behind his moustache and then walked off in the opposite direction.  
I stepped into the dark corridor and it lit up. The professor's door was opposite me but a tiny bit of light was cracking through the barely open door. I gently pushed the old door open though it creaked at every move, and by the sounds of things so did the floorboards. I stepped in and looked around in wonder. The professor sure did have a messy office! There were papers stacked up on at least three tables, and where there weren't tables there were books. Lots and lots of books.  
But then I heard that voice in my head again. It was Clive. I immediately took the parcel out of the satchel and for a moment did nothing as I contemplated over where to place it. I didn't want to place it on any of the tables as it would blend in and the professor wouldn't really notice it. I twisted around to look at the rest of my surroundings. There was a completely empty sofa behind me. I dropped the parcel onto the sofa and exited the room, leaving the door with only a chink of light getting through the crack where it wasn't completely shut like before.  
I exited the corridor too and shuffled across the reception awkwardly, as it was completely empty by now and I stood out. I felt the bored receptionist's beady eyes following me, making me scared.  
I picked up the pace and shuffled to the door and out, where my determination kicked in again. I ran across the pavement and climbed up the hill, using a few stones that jutted out of the dirt as footrests. I ran down the other side of the hill, arm poised in the air. I grinned to myself as I saw the iron gates of Luke's primary school in the distance, and screamed to nobody in particular, "I AM COMING FOR THAT KISS CLIVE!  
As I came off the hill I didn't stop running. I made it through the gates of the school but then stopped and stared at them for mere moments.  
'Does this school ever shut?' I wondered to myself, but started running again all the same. I got into the reception and grinned when I realized it had just been washed. I skidded across the floor and out of the double doors at the far left end. I went down a corridor but when I got to a junction, one for maths and one for the music classes I turned down the music ones again, grinning like a loony when I saw that familiar sexy person in the corner of my eye. I stood next to him again.  
"Leg-" I started, but stopped when he hissed 'name!'  
"Oops!" I whispered. "Clive. I did it, Clive. The parcel has gone to Layton."  
"Good. Now, I suppose I should keep my end of the deal" He said, leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

~End flashback of dream~

The professor did a spit take, spitting tea back into his cup.  
"Oh, sorry about that.. Clive did what to you?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Clive said, wandering in. "I kissed her." He looked me up and down. "And I don't blame myself either"  
"Eyes up dude" I said sternly.  
"Oh, I need a lie down" The Professor said, wandering out of the kitchen.  
Just then, Flora stormed in. She walked over to me and slapped me harshly on the cheek.  
"What in the world was that for?" I asked madly, one hand holding my hurt right cheek and the other in the air.  
"You kissed him!" Flora cried, pointing at Clive.  
I pointed back. "He kissed me!"  
Luke suddenly comes in in a frenzy.  
"Who kissed who!" He screamed excitedly.  
"She kissed him!" Flora shouted, pointing at me and then at Clive.  
I received another slap on my left cheek.  
"Oh forget this!" I screeched, taking a puzzle out of a jar nearby and trying to solve it.

(A.N - How'd you like it? also,  
* - Belle Classic for all you Americans 8D )


End file.
